Both conventional light bulbs and light emitting diodes (LEDs) are sometimes installed along a path or line. For example, aircraft or theatre lighting may be installed along a floor mounted strip. Marker and mood lights may also be installed linearly. Lights can be wired and then attached to a retaining device or installed in a tube, or similar.
In some cases, incandescent bulbs, LEDs, and other electronic devices are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The various circuit boards may be electrically connected, but in the past this has required substantial additional labor for wiring of the boards. In some cases pins, sliders, or other specialty fasteners are required.
What is needed is a system for addressing the above and related concerns.